


apostrophe

by huntao



Series: mild thoughts gone wrong [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Romance and Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntao/pseuds/huntao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malam adalah saat yang indah untuk bermimpi panjang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apostrophe

**Author's Note:**

> guilty ship; sambil mempertanyakan diri sendiri bagaimana kapal ini eksis. bhay.
> 
> fic asli dipost di ffn, fandom exo next door. di sini hanya crosspost wkwk
> 
> **disclaimer: Lu Han dan Huang Zitao punya diri mereka sendiri yang dulunya punya afiliasi sama EXO. yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanyalah kapal super _crack_ ini terasup.**
> 
> warning: ditulis pakai huruf kecil semua. dan, fem!zitao. possible ooc, karena ditulis suka-suka. maavkan saya :^)

“aah, jongin, jongin!” huang zitao berseru riang seraya melambaikan tangannya pada kim jongin dan pacarnya yang baru masuk ke kelas yang sepi-sepi ramai akibat banyak siswa yang kabur ke kantin; ini jam istirahat, dan pelajaran selanjutnya geografi yang ditangani guru jung yang luar biasa galak jadi mereka sekalian mengungsikan diri. “lihat, lihat, senior lu han!”

kim jongin mengangkat bahu sekilas dan melenggang menuju orang yang baru beberapa minggu lalu ia deklarasikan sebagai sahabat meski mereka sudah sebangku selama nyaris dua tahun, pura-pura tidak melihat pacarnya yang sedikit cemberut saat ditinggalkan. “senior lu han memang tampan—lebih bagus dibilang cantik, sih—tapi aku sudah punya anak manja di sudut, zitao,” akhirnya kim jongin berdiplomasi saat tangannya akhirnya merangkul gadis di sebelahnya. “mana, mana?”

“itu, di lantai tiga.”

gedung kelas dua dan kelas tiga berseberangan, tetapi kebetulan saja kelas huang zitao dan kim jongin berada satu lantai di atas kelas senior tersebut berada.

sang senior terlihat membuka kotak makanan (terlihat feminin, pasti diberi oleh salah satu gadis beruntung di sekolah) di hadapannya dan mematahkan sumpit jadi dua. kadang kim jongin merasa heran soal orang seterkenal ini pada akhirnya menyantap makan siang di bangku tempatnya duduk sendirian saja. namun bisa jadi gayanya memang seperti itu, dan sebenarnya kim jongin lebih tertarik memandangi ekspresi huang zitao yang malah tampak senang sekali.

kim jongin menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan, “dia sedang makan bekal orang lain, lho,” jelasnya dengan nada seperti kenapa-kamu-tidak-paham-situasinya-dan-malah-tersenyum-seperti-orang-idiot.

“aku sudah naik tingkat dari cewek _stalker_ ,” huang zitao sepertinya tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan malah cekikikan payah melihatnya yang sedang makan dengan lahap, “aku sudah jadi adik kelas yang di _notice_ meski yang bersangkutan tidak paham,” dia menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada penuh kebanggaan setelahnya.

netranya yang biasanya tampak sayu kini sedikit melebar. “jadi kamu—“

“—iya, itu aku yang buat,” gadis huang itu memotong kalimatnya yang sudah jelas.

akhirnya menyipitkan mata penuh selidik, gadis penyuka _plushie_ panda ini kan tidak bisa memasak dengan benar. bukannya seharusnya masakannya adalah racun; pikirnya seolah dia adalah koki kelas dunia, meskipun sesungguhnya kim jongin memang tidak terlalu jago memasak, tetapi setidaknya oh sehun masih memakan lahap _souffle_ dan pasta yang ia buat tanpa berpura-pura.

apalagi dia mengerti benar jika huang zitao ini tidak punya keberanian sedikit pun untuk sekedar menyapa senior ini, paling-paling hanya membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum lari pontang-panting lima detik kemudian, rasanya memang nyaris mustahil jika malah ia memberikan bekal yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati dan bisa pergi ke kelasnya dengan selamat setelahnya.

huang zitao menyadari tatapan menyelidik sahabat (terbaiknya) ini, dan akhirnya menggaruk kepalanya, “yixing-jie membantuku membuatnya, sih, ingat ‘kan dia itu teman baik senior lu han, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membuat sesuatu yang dia sukai. tapi sembilan puluh persen itu kerjaku, sih.”

paling sebenarnya hanya tujuh puluh lima persen, tapi ia mengangguk, memintanya melanjutkan.

“akhirnya aku minta yixing-jie memberikannya pada senior lu han sih, hehe,” akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya lagi dan memekik senang saat melihat senior tersebut menandaskan makan siangnya (lagipula sepertinya dia tampak lapar sekali tadi), mengabaikan kim jongin yang nyaris saja kehilangan ketenangannya.

tapi sepertinya sudah hilang, karena yang huang zitao rasakan kini bahunya yang diguncang-guncang hebat. “tolol! bodoh kau, zitao! idiot! orang paling idiot yang aku kenal dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa masih bisa berteman dengan orang seimbisil kamu!” meski tidak keras, tapi kim jongin tampak berusaha benar untuk tidak menjerit, “dia memakannya karena itu punya teman baiknya, bodoh, bukan karena dia me _notice_ kamu, huang zitao!”

“ya tidak apa-apa, yang penting sebenarnya itu buatanku.”

“bagaimana kalau senior yixing sebenarnya suka sama senior lu han dan berencana menikungmu?” kim jongin mengurut kepalanya yang kali ini terasa ngilu.

“yixing-jie orang baik-baik, tidak akan pernah seperti itu!” gadis huang itu memukul ringan lengan kim jongin yang mengaduh dibuat-buat, “lagipula, kau tidak tahu yixing-jie sedang mengincar senior kim minseok?”

“aku serius baru tahu—“ niatnya mau mengalihkan gosip tetapi kata-kata kim jongin tersangkut di tenggorokan saat netranya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang, bukan, bukan netranya, tetapi dengan huang zitao yang masih belum berpindah fokus darinya, jadi ia menggoyang-goyang lengannya, “—hei, senior lu han memandangimu.”

“eh, apa?!” langsung tersadar, gadis dengan helaian hitam pekat nyaris sepanjang rambutnya itu menoleh dengan mulut ternganga yang ditutupi. ia lihat senior dengan netra berkilauan itu melambai padanya dengan mengangkat kotak bekal lalu mengacungkan jempolnya yang bebas.

“selamat, taotao, selamat. _senpai_ sudah _notice_ kamu.”

“jongin, jongin.”

“apa?”

“aku bisa mati bahagia kalau begini.”

 

 

senior itu bukannya tidak kenal sama sekali atau bagaimana, tetapi sungguh, yang senior dengan gender yang sering diragukan itu hanya mengetahuinya sebagai adik (tiri) zhang yixing teman baiknya, apalagi huang zitao langsung bersembunyi di kamar saat senior lu han datang ke rumah untuk yixing (meski sesekali mengintip dari balik celah pintu), dan hobinya mulai saat itu adalah mengoleksi barang tertinggal milik senior lu han sampai si kakak memergokinya.

“daripada menjadi obsesi tidak sehat, lebih baik kau mendekatinya secara terbuka,” zhang yixing menjelaskannya sambil lalu karena meski tidak membenci satu sama lain, hubungan huang zitao dengan zhang yixing memang tidak pernah terlalu akur, tetapi zhang yixing tidak menduga jika ia akan langsung dipeluk dengan erat. ia tersenyum tipis, “aku bantu, deh. lu han itu orang paling tidak peka sedunia.”

“ _jiejie_!!!!” kontan huang zitao memanggilnya seperti itu, tenyata sudah lama juga mereka saling mengharapkan suatu hubungan persaudaraan walaupun tanpa hubungan darah, karena nyatanya zhang yixing merasa senang sekali saat dipanggil seperti itu.

huang zitao berbisik di telinganya, “senior kim minseok suka gadis yang _sporty_ dan kuncir kuda.”

(zhang yixing selalu terlihat mengantuk, tetapi penampilannya _sporty_ dan ia adalah anggota banyak klub dansa, dari _breakdance_ sampai _waltz_ , dan rambut lurusnya dikuncir kuda. kemungkinan besar huang zitao menggodanya.)

“kau ini,” zhang yixing menjitak kepala adiknya pelan, “tahu dari mana minseok suka gadis seperti itu.”

“dari yifan-ge, dan itu adalah syarat tersembunyinya setelah gadis yang apa adanya tapi imut,” huang zitao tersenyum (sok) misterius, “dan akan kucari tahu lagi jika yixing-jie membantuku sampai aku dapat lu han.”

“anak ini,” gadis tingkat terakhir tersebut menggelengkan kepala, “sudah kubilang akan kubantu.”

“yeay, kau memang yang terbaik, _jiejie_ cantik!”

 

 

lu han tewas seketika pada suatu kecelakaan beruntun.

 

 

seisi sekolah gempar.

huang zitao yang baru masuk ke kelas disambut dengan tatapan prihatin seisi kelas, dan kim jongin yang melihatnya langsung menghambur memeluknya erat seolah melarangnya untuk menangis meraung-raung. oh sehun masih tampak datar meski auranya biru, dan park chanyeol di depan tidak tersenyum (yang mana adalah situasi yang sangat aneh).

ia tampak salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia datang dengan perasaan riang dan tahu-tahu seisi kelas memandanginya dengan penuh simpati, kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. “apa, apa?” tahu-tahu suaranya jadi paling keras di kelas, “kenapa kalian memandangiku? senior lu han sudah punya pacar baru?”

seorang gadis di sudut berkata dengan suara serak, “senior lu han tewas kecelakaan tadi malam, huang.”

 

 

yixing-jie nyaris tersedu di pemakamannya.

huang zitao tentu merasa sedih, tetapi saat ini rasa kaget dan tidak percaya menguasainya jadi ia hanya bisa meletakkan buket lili di tangannya dengan perasaan hampa. ini benar kuburan lu han? apa benar  lu han sudah mati, apakah yixing-jie dan semuanya itu menipunya lalu berkata bahwa ini april mop? tetapi ini juni, dan yixing-jie tidak pernah meneteskan airmata buaya.

huang zitao menjadi yang terakhir kali pergi dari tempat itu.

dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat lu han menyandarkan pantat di batu nisan orang lain dan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya riang, tetapi setelah ia berkedip, lu han sudah tidak ada.

(huang zitao tadi sama sekali tidak menangis.)

 

 

“kau serius tidak apa-apa?”

kim jongin bertanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya sedikit cemas, pasalnya huang zitao lebih seperti orang kebingungan sepanjang berita itu datang hingga prosesi pemakaman selesai, bahkan sampai beberapa hari suasana masih dalam keadaan berkabung namun ia tetap terlihat biasa saja.

(mengulangi fakta: semua orang menangis di pemakaman lu han kecuali huang zitao)

(di kelasnya, semua orang sudah tahu jika huang zitao adalah orang yang menyukai lu han bukan dalam tahap menjadi seorang fans dan huang zitao tidak pernah menolaknya, malahan semakin menjadi-jadi dan ekspektasi kim jongin adalah huang zitao paling tidak menangis histeris)

“uhm, jongin,” akhirnya gadis itu memanggil namanya; kata-kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah beberapa hari, “mungkin aku memang gila, tapi,” menghela napas, dan tatapan kim jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk huang zitao mengarah. tempat yang sama seperti saat mereka berbicara tentang bekal yang dimakan lu han.

“senior lu han sedang memandangi kita di sana?”

 

 

seperti yang sudah diduga, kim jongin menganggap zitao jauh lebih terpukul dari yang ia kira sampai-sampai berhalusinasi soal gebetan, padahal ia benar-benar serius soal itu.

makanya segera setelah guru kim masuk, ia beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

untung saja tempat duduknya bukan di pojok dekat jendela (tetapi di tengah tepat di bawah kipas angin).

 

 

“hei, kau,” seseorang memanggilnya dengan cara yang tidak enak didengar.

gadis itu terus saja berjalan, karena situasi di mana ia dapat mendengar suara ini adalah entah orang itu adalah hantu atau ia yang saking depresinya jadi suka halusinasi. karena ia menolak menjadi salah satu di antara dua pilihan itu, maka pilihannya adalah abai. huang zitao tidak suka jika harus berurusan dengan hantu karena kim jongin tidak ada di sebelahnya saat ini dan lagi ini siang hari yang sangat terik.

“adiknya yixing,”  dia terus memanggil tanpa putus asa, tetapi huang zitao sudah terlanjur takut.

jadi dia berlari, peduli setan jika dianggap gila.

“hei, aku tahu kau melihatku jadi jangan lari, aku sama sekali tidak menakutkan!” makhluk itu sudah hampir kehilangan cara bagaimana bisa mendapatkan atensi, jadi ia berupaya mengejarnya dan berteriak lagi, apakah sinar matahari sama sekali tidak membuat tubuhnya transparan. “aku nggak bisa pegang kamu, jadi tolong berhenti, aku mau bicara!”

huang zitao akhirnya berhenti (karena kepalanya terantuk pohon).

sembari menutupi wajah, ia memberi pernyataan dengan tegas, “senior lu han sudah meninggal seminggu lalu dan yang di hadapanku kini adalah hantu atau halusinasi. aku nggak mau begini—“

“—shh. aku memang sudah mati,” lelaki itu tersenyum miris dan jongkok di hadapannya, memang akhirnya badannya terlihat lebih jelas di bawah bayang-bayang dan huang zitao masih belum bisa meyakinkan diri tentang sebenarnya ada apa dengannya. “tapi aku tidak tahu apakah akhir untuk orang mati seperti ini, dan aku tidak melihat siapa pun yang bergentayangan di atas kuburan?”

tendensinya adalah untuk menyimak.

“jadi begini, yang bisa melihatku hanya kamu, adiknya yixing.”

“aku huang zitao, senior.”

“ah ya, huang zitao, sepertinya kali ini baru pertama kali kita berbicara dengan pantas?”

untung saja senior lu han tidak menanyakan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti mengapa margamu dan kakakmu berbeda, tetapi ia segera sadar bahwa lu han adalah teman baik zhang yixing.

rasa takutnya sudah mengendur. “iya.”

“aku ingin minta bantuanmu,” lu han menggaruk rambut cokelat almondnya, tapi tidak terlihat dia sedang merasakan gatal. mungkin kikuk karena mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah saling kenal dan berani taruhan, lu han ini pasti akan pergi ke zhang yixing jika bisa. “sebenarnya begini, aku ingin terbebas dari kondisi hidup bukan mati juga bukan ini.”

huang zitao menelan ludah gugup, “a-aku bukan paranormal, senior!”

dan lu han akhirnya mengangguk setuju, “benar juga.”

“… apa senior punya penyesalan sebelum mati—“ ia menggantung kalimatnya saat ia merasa terlalu kasar dan tidak sopan, tetapi lelaki di hadapannya tampaknya masih bersedia untuk mendengarkan katanya, “—maafkan aku, aku tahu tentu saja ada karena apa senior lu han percaya kalau sudah meninggal, karena aku sendiri… sejujurnya tidak percaya. maafkan aku?”

“bahkan meski kau sudah mengunjungi pemakamanku yang asli?” lu han tertawa terbahak, “tetapi kau sama sekali tidak menangis saat itu, dan ya—”

“—sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya.”

huang zitao jadi penasaran mengapa ia jadi bisa bertahan selama ini, harusnya di hari-hari kemarin ia hanya akan membungkuk sekilas dan berteriak heboh pada kim jongin.

“aku pikir aku punya penyesalan,” ujarnya setelah tawanya reda sambil menyeka airmata yang muncul di sudut, entah itu airmata karena terlalu banyak tertawa atau airmata pedih, “sebenarnya aku hendak membeli bunga untuk menyatakan cinta pada yixing. aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka jika saat itu adalah saat-saat penguburanku?”

 

 

“apa aku harus bilang ke yixing-jie,” huang zitao menelengkan kepala dan mencengkram jusnya, kaki ditekuk dan melebar—sangat tidak perempuan—karena, ia akan berbohong jika ia tidak merasa sakit di hati, “tapi senior lu han tahu, kan, jika yixing-jie suka pada senior kim minseok?”

biar begini dulu, biar dia dianggap sedang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

lu han mengomentari soal cara duduknya yang sangat _un-lady like_ tapi dia sudah terlanjur patah hati, sayang lelaki itu ternyata suka sekali mengatur jadi ia dengan ogah-ogahan menurunkan kakinya. “aku sudah tahu, kok—ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak masalah jika kau memanggilku dengan nama saja dan menanggalkan senior.”

“han?”

“han-ge.”

orang ini ternyata juga suka dituakan.

“bukankah sebenarnya aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati?” lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya seraya menutup mata, memilih tenggelam dalam _phosphenes_ yang memusingkan dan memblokir jutaan warna yang tersedia. wajahnya rupawan sekali diterpa sinar matahari sore yang tembus dari halangan dedaunan dan tampak sedikit lebih pucat. sebenarnya, lu han tidak melihatnya mengangguk. “aku kira aku akan hidup sampai delapan puluh tahun.”

helaian hitam kelamnya berjatuhan seperti kain beludru, dan sedikit terkesiap saat ada bayangan tangan yang mencoba menyentuhnya. itu tangan lu han.

“sori,” senyumnya sedikit pahit, “aku masih sulit menerima kenyataan.”

ia yang hanya tokoh sampingan saja masih menganggap ini adalah mimpi buruk; buktinya ia sudah mencubiti lengannya hingga nyaris biru, apalagi yang mengalaminya sendiri.

“han-ge mau mencari penyesalan itu?”

“tidak, aku sudah tahu apa yang aku sesali.”

huang zitao sudah kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya ia hanya menoleh dan terus memandanginya dengan ekspresi sulit diterjemahkan, lalu lari dari suatu kenyataan dan lari dari suatu fenomena aneh yang melibatkannya dengan orang yang disukainya.

huang zitao masih belum berniat meraung-raung.

 

 

mungkin nanti ia akan memberitahu kim jongin agar tidak usah menunggunya saat pulang sekolah sebentar lagi.

lu han—olahragawan teladan dan paling hebat dalam matematika yang menjadi kesukaan semua orang termasuk guru-guru—ternyata memiliki kebiasaan membolos. huang zitao dengar dari zhang yixing bahwa ia selalu kabur di kelas bahasa dan biologi dan adalah seorang idiot selain pelajaran matematika dan fisika, dan ternyata itu sedikit benar saat ia iseng mengecek jadwal kakaknya dan (diam-diam) mengikutinya.

huang zitao baru berhenti jadi _stalker_ lu han dua hari sebelum dia dikabarkan tewas, sungguh.

“kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kaulihat saat mati, berani taruhan,” di sebelahnya lu han bercerita seraya menghirup aroma mawar di satu toko bunga yang (aslinya) ingin ia kunjungi, tetapi tetap saja yang tampak huang zitao memandang nanar aneka macam bunga berwarna-warni ini. “saat itu aku berdiri di sebelah mobil yang tertabrak truk di belakangnya, rasanya aneh sekali melihat tubuhmu hancur dan terburai tapi di saat bersamaan kau utuh.”

laki-laki macam apa yang menceritakan kisah semacam ini pada seorang perempuan polos. pada akhirnya huang zitao kembali menjadi pihak pendengar orang yang disukainya ini karena kesempatan tidak akan pernah datang dua kali dan ia yakin tuhan sedang memberinya kesempatan.

“yixing suka krisan dan anemone, tapi jika aku memberi krisan bukankah berarti aku malah seperti orang yang merayakan kematian, begitu pikirku,” ucapnya setelah memulai langkah menjauhi toko tersebut, “whoa, tanda-tanda kematian begitu hebatnya berseru untukku. siapa sangka itu jadi pemikiran terakhirku—” belum sempat memberi titik saat ia melihat huang zitao tidak ada di belakangnya.

gadis itu kembali dengan napas terengah sembari memamerkan buket mawar dan kerumunan bunga putih kecil yang lelaki itu tidak tahu namanya, “akan kuberikan ini untuk yixing-jie nanti,” ia berujar dan berupaya tersenyum lebar meski paru-parunya masih berteriak kurang oksigen.

“sudah kubilang tidak u—“

“—sebentar dulu,” ia memotong kalimatnya, “karena sekarang sudah tidak mungkin terwujud, maka paling tidak perasaanmu harus tersampaikan pada kakak tidak peka-ku yang seenaknya berkata soal orang tidak peka?”

rasa kaget berubah menjadi senyum berubah menjadi tawa terbahak.

“kau gadis yang unik.”

 

 

“han-ge suka es krim?”

“aku lebih suka _bubble tea_.”

“oke, setelah han-ge pergi pun akan kuantarkan _bubble tea_ ke pemakamanmu setiap hari.”

 

 

jika huang zitao diperintah untuk menulis sebuah karangan sekarang, mungkin ia akan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri akan menuliskan “satu hari bersama arwah _senpai_ ” sebagai judul buku dan isinya seluruhnya tentang kebersamaannya dengan (arwah) senior idamannya seharian ini.

ia tahu akan hujan malam hari ini—lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang akan melewatkan ramalan cuaca dalam iklim dan cuaca yang sudah tak menentu ini; jika ada pun yang jelas bukan dia—dan ia tidak lupa membawa payung, tapi sayang barang-barang itu ia tinggalkan di kelas. jika mau ia bisa menghubungi sahabat untuk membawakannya, tetapi momen berdua tidak akan ia lewatkan maka ia membiarkan dirinya hujan-hujanan.

setelahnya tetap berteduh, sih, demi keselamatan bunga dan berbagai barang yang (dulunya, niatnya) lu han akan berikan pada zhang yixing. bukan mencoba menjadi martir soal perasaan, tapi hanya atas dasar perasaan lu han harus tersampaikan—atau mungkin ia tidak pernah sesuka yang ia pikirkan padanya.

“kau,” lu han memanggil tetapi wajah dipalingkan. “jaket yang terikat di pinggangmu itu harusnya kaugunakan untuk menutupi dadamu.”

ia menatap bingung, tetapi setelahnya memerah hebat saat menyadari apa maksudnya.

“maafkan aku!”

 

 

“pernah bermain ini?” lu han menunjuk pada satu mesin dansa di salah satu lantai khusus permainan-permainan di sebuah supermarket dan huang zitao menggeleng saja. yang bermain biasanya kim jongin dan oh sehun yang mendadak jadi rival dalam meraih skor tertinggi, huang zitao biasanya bermain memukul tikus yang muncul dari dalam lubang; satu-satunya permainan yang ia mahir di dalamnya karena tikus-tikus di halaman belakang rumahnya sangat menyebalkan.

dia tidak terlihat dan tentu saja mesin dansa tidak akan bisa mendeteksi arwah, tapi lu han bisa mengikuti gerakan demo dengan sempurna dan huang zitao yakin jika dansa tadi sekualitas milik kim jongin dan oh sehun, atau lebih jago lagi. Ia bertepuk tangan heboh setelahnya, tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang menatapnya seperti sedang menatap orang gila.

(itu setengah jam lalu.)

 

 

keduanya—atau lebih tepatnya huang zitao seorang jika dilihat dari kacamata normal—duduk bersandar di bangku taman yang hanya diterangi tiang-tiang lampu neon remang-remang. sepatunya nyaris basah di ujung-ujung akibat hujan, dan seratus persen yakin ada lumpur yang menempel di bawahnya.

untung saja barang-barang yang dibungkus kado tertutup plastik.

“hari ini sangat menyenangkan,” lu han berkomentar sembari mengepakkan kemejanya seolah ia masih bisa merasa panas saja, “dibanding aku yang melihat tangisan di mana-mana selama seminggu ini, berada bersamamu yang sama sekali tidak bersedih atau menangisiku itu benar-benar terasa _hebat_. rasanya seperti aku merasa hidup lagi.”

huang zitao memalingkan wajah.

itu bukan aku tidak bersedih, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa.

ia menyelipkan rambut setengah keringnya yang menutupi pandangan ke telinga, “setelah ini, han-ge akan apa.”

lu han menatapnya seolah ia sedang menanyakan berapa hasil satu ditambah satu dengan serius.

“pergi, tentu saja.”

jika terus seperti ini ia bisa saja mendapatkan penyakit jantung.

“aku sebenarnya sudah merelakan penyesalanku.”

“… sejak kapan.”

“sejak bersamamu.”

“tidak ada alasan untukku tetap tinggal, dan lagi, masih ada reinkarnasi,” lu han terdiam sejenak setelah mengatakannya, tapi setelahnya tersenyum sedikit kikuk, “kamu percaya reinkarnasi, bukan.”

ia mendapat anggukan lagi sebagai jawaban.

“tapi ternyata ada penyesalan lagi yang timbul: mengapa aku baru mengenalimu lebih dari sekedar adiknya yixing sekarang,” kali ini kedua tangannya menjulur untuk menangkup pipinya dan segera setelah tangan tak terlihat itu meraihnya, mereka menghilang (di matanya tampak seperti debu yang berkilauan). “seandainya saja aku mengenalmu jauh lebih awal.”

tenggorokannya tercekat tetapi ia hanya bisa tertawa sumbang, “jangan selingkuh dari yixing-jie.”

“di kehidupan ini tidak,” membalasnya dengan suatu keyakinan, “tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya iya.”

orang bilang malam hari adalah waktu yang paling indah untuk bermimpi.

“oh ya, aku belum mengembalikan kotak bekalmu. kurasa itu ikut hancur bersamaan dengan kecelakaan itu, jadi maafkan aku.” dari kedua tangan yang sudah terhapus dan kedua kaki yang sudah tak berpijak, lelaki itu sedikit bersandar untuk mencium pipinya—dan tidak seperti yang ia baca di novel-novel, tidak ada perasaan apa pun yang mengusik saraf-sarafnya—dan berbisik, “lalu saat kita bertemu lagi, buat aku j-a-t-u-h untukmu.“

ia nyaris berteriak, “lu han-ge! aku—“

(lelaki itu sudah seluruhnya menghilang.)

 

 

huang zitao terbangun dengan netra buram dipenuhi airmata.

(semoga kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.)


End file.
